happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Slumber Wild Party
"The Slumber Wild Party" is the 12th episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. It was released on November 14, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Charles Green *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Slikk *Carlos the Waterfan *Blazer Guinfarb *Dylan Corlier *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Alto *Cho Cho (minor) *Arbert the Weddell Seal (minor) *Mark/Markicollar/Icekiplier Transcript (At the Adélie Inventions Corp) *Esequiel: Hey Josesito. *Josesito: Yes. *Esequiel: I want to check something on the laptop. *Josesito: Oh sure. We do have Wi-Fi. *Esequiel: Alright. Any messages around? *Josesito: Maybe. YouCube send us a message. *Esequiel: It has to be one of the staff. *Josesito: Yeah, let's check. *Esequiel: Hey, a new message from us. *Josesito: From the staff of YouCube. Let's open it. *Esequiel: Yes. (The message from YouCube say "Dear Esequiel, come over to an abandon house in Antarctica. You are invited to the YouCube Super Party and everyone including your friends are invited. Bring Charles (Angry Grandpa) with you too. It is located in the West of Antarctica and it's in the mountains. So come join the fun.") *Esequiel: Hey! We're having a party. *Josesito: A good party. Let's go. (Esequiel and Josesito left the corp and head over to the rocket ship) *Esequiel: I set up the stuff. *Josesito: Let's hope we have a lot of fuel on that ship. *Esequiel: Check, let's go. (The rocket ship takes on to Cape Adare. At the place.) *Montay: Aw. What a nice day. *Cho Cho: It always been so good. (Esequiel and Josesito arrive in their rocket ship) *Arbert: Hey boys. *Montay: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Hey Montay. *Montay: Yes. Time for a time? *Esequiel: No, it's party time! *Cho Cho: Awwww. I wanted to go. *Montay: Stay here Cho Cho. It's dangerous for you. You will be safe here. *Carlos: I want to rock the party. *Montay: Me too. *Alto: Wait for me. *Blazer: Alright, get on. *Charles: ESEQUIEL! I SWIM ALL THE WAY HERE! YOU DIDN'T PICK ME UP! *Esequiel: Sorry. Kinda on a rush. Hop on. *Charles: Aw, god-damn. *Dylan: I'm coming. *Carlos: Don't forget me. *Esequiel: Alright, i have my pack together. *Montay: Yeah. More adelie chicks on me. *Esequiel: Let's move on. (The chicks get on and head over to Snow Hill Island. At the place.) *Shippo: Hey dad. *Phoenix: Son? *Shippo: Did you pack all the fish in the ice? *Phoenix: Yeah. *Shippo: That all we have. (Esequiel's rocket ship arrive with friends) *Esequiel: Hey Shippo, let's go. *Shippo: Where are we going? *Esequiel: I'll tell you when we get to Penguin-Land. *Montay: It's all the way. *Shippo: Yeah, let's go. *Phoenix: Bye son. *Catherine: See you later when you come back. *Shippo: Bye mom and dad. (The rocket ship head over to Penguin-Land) *Erik: Hey Atticus. *Atticus: Wanna play tag? *Erik: Sure. *Bo: Hey, don't forget me. *Erik: You're in the game Boadicea. (Esequiel and his friends arrive with a rocket ship) *Esequiel: Hey Erik. *Erik: Esequiel? *Esequiel: It's party time. *Josesito: It's located on that abandoned house on a mountain a long time. *Atticus: Oh yeah, i'm ready to rock. *Bo: We are going to rock on. *Slikk: I want to join! *Esequiel: Slikk? Who you are? *Slikk: A member of YouCube. Let me in. *Esequiel: Alright, you're another member. *Slikk: Thanks! *Esequiel: Let's go. (The rocket ship takes off and head over to the a abandon house at the mountain) *Esequiel: We are here. *Montay: Cool. What? This suppose to look like this? *Josesito: Yes, the party is this one. *Shippo: That house? *Esequiel: Yeah. *Charles: It's trash. Cracks on walls and broken windows. *Slikk: They must have block the windows. *Erik: Yeah. *Shippo: It is an abandoned house. *Montay: No, it's a restaurant! A abandon restaurant that formed into a party. *Shippo: Right. *Esequiel: Let's go inside for the blast. (Inside the abandon house, the party started, everyone of YouCube is there) *Charles: Oh boy, i can't wait to see my youngins. *Esequiel: Oh, my fans are there. (Esequiel meet his fans) *Esequiel: Hey my fellow fans. *Fan #1: Hey Esequiel, nice to meet you. *Fan #2: You are about to show up. *Esequiel: Good evening my friends. *Fan #3: Good evening to you. (The YouCube announcer was on the stage) *YouCube Announcer: Hello everyone! Welcome to the YouCube party! It's nice to meet you all. *Ramirez: Hey Slikk, it's nice to meet you again. *Slikk: Ramirez? Long time no see. *Ramirez: Come on. Let's get some fishes together. *Slikk: Oh boy. *Dylan: Alright! Food. (Dylan eats a lot of food) *Slikk: Hey! Where are the sausage fishes? *Ramirez: And salty fish? *Carlos: I'm making them. I want to be like Charles when he make the carmel peanuts. *Dylan: Oh god. *Slikk: Is there a problem Dylan? *Carlos: *split out water* Salt?! *Dylan: Oooh, McJuggerFishes is about to show up. *Slikk: Cool. My best friend than the mean Stephen Quire. *Ramirez: Come on. He's with the juggies. *Slikk: Oh boy, juggies. *Jesse: Hey there juggies, your old pal McJuggerFishes is here. *Jack: Well, my brother Stephen is just freaking out over some kiddies. *Jesse: Juggies i say. (With Montay and Shippo) *Montay: Hey Montay, i found PewTapPie. *Shippo: Huh? *Montay: That's him. *Felix: Hello my bros. *Montay: It's you. *Felix: Of course it's me. PewTapPie. *Shippo: Anything special? *Felix: Well, there is a few changes around here. *Montay: Okay. I know what you feel. (In the food stander) *Charles: Well guys, i will be making some Pecan Pinwheels. *Josesito: Cool. It's going to be great than before. (In the stage) *YouCube Announcer: Okay guys, i am ready to see my favorite stars around. I am very excited for it since the Adélie Inventions Corp allowed us to have the party here in this abandoned place. I decided to paint and create it for you guys. We have Charles Green, Angry Grandpa! *Everyone: *cheers* *Charles: Ah ha! That's me. *YouCube Announcer: ChickBehindACamera. *Charles: Hey Michael. *Michael: Dad, it's you. *Charles: Glad you show up. *Bridgette: I decided to come too. *Charles: Ahhhh........ *YouCube Announcer: McJuggerFishes! *Everyone: *cheers* *YouCube Guard: Juggies, go take a pictute with Jesse. *Jesse: Oh, my emperor, adelie, chinstrap and little juggies around. *Esequiel: They are Blue Penguins or Little Penguins. *Corn: Okay, i sense that. *YouCube Announcer: Ian and Anthony of Smash! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ian: Oh boy Anthony, our fans are cheering for us. *Anthony: You sure do Ian. I hope one of Charles' pranks don't attack us. *YouCube Announcer: The Nostalgia Emperor! *Everyone: *cheers* *Doug: Hello, i am the Nostalgia Emperor, so you don't have to. *Montay: Take the Doomberg for example. It's really bad. *Doug: Yes. The iceberg that destroy the places and crashed Emperor-Land. *YouCube Announcer: PewTapPie! *Everyone: *cheers* *YouCube Announcer: Boogie2988 Francis! *Francis: Hey, hey. It's me. *Dylan: Francis, i found Mountain Dew in a alien site. *present the Mountain Dew to Francis* *Francis: Thank you young one. *YouCube Announcer: And last, but not at least, Markicollar! *Mark: Yep. That's me. Markicollar. Also known as Icekiplier! *Montay: You're name is Mark? *Mark: Uh huh. Sure is. *YouCube Announcer: Enjoy the party my friends! (In a dinner table) *Charles: When there was a youngin', he wanted to hug me and i stopped him from playing with my fin. *Everyone on the table: *laughs* *Carlos: You made the good funny stories Charles. *Charles: Charles? *Carlos: Most of your fans call you Charles. *Charles: Who cares? The worst youngin' around. *Blazer: Hey, he didn't mean by harm. (In the game room) *Slikk: Yes! I finally won the pool game! *Ramirez: Nooooooo, Nooooooooo. I want to more. *Stephen: Anyone who played this game. Screw you. *Slikk: Oh no, it can't be. It's Stephen. *Stephen: Yeah right Slikk. Long time, no see. *Ramirez: So you can deal with my friend, huh? *Ting-Ting: The juggies isn't that bad. *Stephen: Who cares? *Montay: Guys, it's the Slumber Wild Party! We can't do the rude things at the same time. *Stephen: Yeah, would it be a fault? *Montay: Why blame it on us? *Stephen: It's my life. *Esequiel: Alright, let's get this party started. (The song "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" begin to play as Slikk started to dance. The Angry Office Guy, an emperor breaks the computer on the floor by a virus. Erik tap dances with Atticus. Dylan eat all the candy in one plate. Charles do the robot dance as Francis play with his ice sticks. Esequiel get tickled by Montay with a tickle hand as Ramirez play Tic-Toc-Toe with Blazer.) *Blazer: Gosh, i always lose. *Ramirez: I'm going to be the best player of the game, so you lose. *Blazer: No! I lost. (In the stage) *Esequiel: Guys, did you set up the band? *Montay: Yes. We need a song. *Esequiel: I wonder what the song will be. *Montay: Okay. *Shippo: Hey, the buttons are working. *Josesito: Come on Esequiel, it's time for a song. *Esequiel: Alright, let's hit it! (Esequiel and his band started to play a song "Oh Yeah! Let's Party!") *Esequiel: This is going to work. *Montay: Alright, let's do it. *Esequiel: There was a slumber going on when he throw water on the ice And someone find out that he was painting all over in the wall *Montay: *singing* He capture him when he was doing something wrong he shouldn't do. *Shippo: *singing* And we caught him even more when it is time to start the party. (The lights turn down when the color beats were playing) *Josesito: Alright guys, hands up. We are ready to rumble to our song today. *Montay: Now this is getting wild. *Esequiel: Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! *Shady: Now that's a real song to this. *Everyone: *cheers* *Dylan: Guys! We got more people coming. *Josesito: And we then crawl into the place where baby penguins are sleeping I tried to watch them wake up, when they are going to bed *Esequiel: And i started the tickle torment, to use my inventions Now they are happy even more when i started playing with them (More penguins come to cheer) *Charles: Woah! *Lorry: That's a song i wanted to hear. *Doug: It's not a bad song. *Erik: I think it's gonna work. *Esequiel: Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! *Montay: Let cheer it! *The Chorus: Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! *Montay: Sing one more time! *The Chorus: Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! Oh Yeah! Let's Party! (Everyone cheered for the song) *Esequiel: We did it! *Montay: Now, it's time for a show. (20 minutes later) *Esequiel: Let me bring Charles up. *Everyone: *cheers* *Charles: *come up on stage* Hi guys. I'm Charles Green. Be sure to go on YouCube and search up Angry Grandpa to watch The Angry Grandpa Show. *Everyone: *cheers* *Jeffrey: Well, well, well. My lil' bruddas has come to this. *Markicollar: And the collars are happy with this. *Charles: Now, let me bring them a new song to play. *Everyone: *cheers* (Esequiel and his band begin to play "Without You" by David Guetta) I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game Without you, without you I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you *Montay: I won't run, I won't fly I will never make it by Without you, without you I can't rest, I can't fight All I need is you and I, Without you, without you (Everyone jumped for the band when the cracks outside spread everywhere) Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you *Shippo: Can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged Without you, without you I can't quit now, this can't be right I can't take one more sleepless night Without you, without you *Josesito: I won't soar, I won't climb If you're not here, I'm paralyzed Without you, without you I can't look, I'm so blind I lost my heart, I lost my mind Without you, without you (Everyone jumped together when more cracks outside cut ice pieces out) Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you *Esequiel: I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same Without you, without you Without...you (Everyone cheered) *Charles: Alright penguins, let's play "Put the Snowball on the Bowl". (In the bowl section) *Shady: Alright guys, here is what we're gonna do, each player throw a snowball on the bowl and earn a point. *Erik: Yeah. *Montay: I agree. *Shady: Ready guys. Go! *Montay: *throw a snowball in the bowl* Yes! *Shady: Good. Next! *Erik: *throw a snowball in the bowl* Awesome. *Shady: Very good little one. Next. *Shippo: *throw a snowball in the bowl* Good. *Shady: Nice job Shippo. Next. *Josesito: *throw a snowball in the bowl* Cowabunga. (The wall breaks to boom as a animatronic bear enter the party) *???: Ha ha ha ha ha! My name is Freddy Fazbear and i am here to crash your slumber party down. *Esequiel: Oh no. Another enemy is here. *Montay: This is dangerous, everyone stand back. We will handle this. *Freddy: Give me all you got. *Esequiel: Hm......... *Shippo: Let's do this! TO BE CONTINUED TO THE NEXT EPISODE Trivia *The episode was originally titled "The Slummer Wild Party". But renamed to "The Slumber Wild Party" due to a mispelled word for confusing. *The people of YouCube are based on many famous YouTubers like McJuggerNuggets and Markiplier. *The title is a mix between a slumber party and a wild party together. *This is one of the shortest episodes of the show to date. *Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's appear as a cameo in the end, making it a cliffhanger. **It is also MarioFan65's third fanfiction crossover to crossover with a game and movie together after Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover and Super Mario and Happy Feet. This theory connect to the Crossover Omniverse Saga, despite not being a Happy Feet and Five Nights at Freddy's crossover story together. *In Esequiel meet Cody Maverick, YouCube is refered to IceTube. It may be possible that the site name was changed, prior to the episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes